1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a locking assembly of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as IP phones, or LCD TVs, are mounted on walls by use of bolts or other fasteners. Generally, these electronic devices are configured with grooves to receive the bolts or fasteners. However, the electronic devices are not always configured with structures to lock or secure the electronic devices to the fasteners. The lack of such structures can lead to potential disengagement of the electronic devices from the fasteners, and correspondingly result in damage to the electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.